


V X Reader – Familiarly Unfamiliar

by writeyouin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader is left alone in the Shadow Gallery while V works, and decides to explore. ONE-SHOT.





	V X Reader – Familiarly Unfamiliar

You watched, a little disheartened as V prepared for his next outing. So far, he hadn’t seen you but you held no doubt that with his skills, he’d heard your footfalls before you’d even arrived. You glanced at the book in your hands, “ _The Golden Compass._ ” V had suggested the contraband book in the hopes you might like it.

On a night such as this when the cold drafts and nightmares of a life you couldn’t return to would haunt you, preventing sleep, you’d hoped to coax V into reading to you; it usually wasn’t hard, he seemed to need the company more than you did.

“You have something to say,” V stated, breaking the silence.

You hid the book behind your back, forcing a confident smile on your face, and hating every second; V never lied to you, it felt rude not to extend the same courtesy to him. Despite that, you couldn’t bear to hurt him or push him away by being too needy or intolerant of his life’s goal.

“No, I’m fine,” You said, “I just wondered where you’re going tonight.”

V turned, tilting his head slightly and studying you, apparently deciding what best to say. “I think you’ll find it better not to lie to me. If you are upset, you must say so before it becomes something hideous.” ‘ _Something like me,_ ’ went unspoken but not unthought.

You sighed, letting the smile drop, “Sorry V, I just don’t want to worry you with something so unimportant.”

“Don’t hold your emotions in such little regard, they will always be important to me. Now, please speak them.”

“I… couldn’t sleep again and I was hoping you’d sit and read to me… if you wanted to?”

V rested a hand on your shoulder, making you long for further contact; a peck on the cheek, his forehead against yours, even a simple hug would suffice. “When I come back, I’d be honoured,” he promised solemnly. “Before I go, is there anything else you need?”

“What time will you be back?”

“If everything goes according to plan, it should be the early hours of the morning but it’s imperative that I leave now, I hope you understand.”

“You’re always patient with me, the very least I can do is try to understand you.”

V nodded, thanking you silently and relinquishing his hold on you to leave. Alone in his room, you wondered what items would reveal more about the man behind the mask. You could’ve inspected the contents of every nook and cranny but without V there, you saw very little point in doing so; items were just items, without a person there, they were soulless.

Checking your watch, you saw it was only 11:00 PM, V would be gone for approximately four or five hours; how would you keep the nightmares at bay until then?

* * *

Initially, you tried reading to yourself but the surrounding silence led to a disheartening fear you couldn’t quite explain. After that, you’d went to the jukebox only to discover how lonely it was to listen alone; it made you wonder how V had lived in complete isolation for so many years. Finally, you settled for exploring; so much of the Shadow Gallery had gone unseen by you, it held almost as many secrets as V himself. Grabbing a torch for the darker rooms, you set about your task, discovering many a room from art galleries to armouries, libraries to halls of forbidden technology; the danger V must have gone through to obtain everything was awe-inspiring.

While you could have marvelled forever, there was still much to see and only a short hour had passed. Continuing, you found yourself drawn to a room hidden behind plush red velvet curtains, certainly once belonging to a theatre or some such establishment. Too heavy to pull back on your own, you found a switch which opened them on a jerky motor in dire need of servicing; it only managed to pull the curtains a short way before cutting out, leaving a large enough gap to permit you.

The sight that befell you was astonishing. Instruments enough for an entire orchestra filled the centre of the room while the sides were lined with less classical instruments or those from other cultures. One display held each type of guitar, some signed by the likes of old legends like Jimi Hendrix or Metallica. Another had instruments from the farthest reaches of Asia who you knew England hadn’t traded with since you were a child; you couldn’t even have named the objects if it wasn’t for the labels beside them.

However, it wasn’t the guitars that beguiled you. Nor was it the drums or the bassoons. You walked past the harpsichord, ignored the flutes, barely glanced at the lyres and harps. What really hypnotised you, drawing you towards it like Aurora to the fabled spindle, was the Grand Piano, resting majestically in the corner of the room, simply waiting to be played once more. You sat on the stool, getting into position as you had learned before coming to the Shadow Gallery.

You wiped the dust off the keys, picking a tune in your mind and playing it dutifully. The melody echoed through the old subway station, admittedly off key in some places; evidently the piano needed tuning. However, you couldn’t be deterred as you played on, keeping the memory of Beethoven alive with the sweet tune of Für Elise; something which hadn’t yet been added to the blacklist, not that it mattered all the way down here. For now, it was simply invigorating to play.

One sweet song flowed after another, making time a false concept as it passed you by, leaving you on the wings of the notes you played. Without pausing, you switched from classical to jazz, from jazz to rock, then from rock into swing.

Meanwhile, V observed from the gap in the curtains, astounded. He’d thought he’d known everything you enjoyed but now, listening to you play, it made you a mystery again; you were familiarly unfamiliar. You finished the song with enthusiasm, pounding the keys dramatically and listening to the echo, already contemplating the next tune. V applauded, entering the room and approaching you. Thankfully, your cheeks were already red from the effort you’d exerted, hiding the blush that would have surely formed.

You checked the time, quickly finding that V was home early; it was only midnight. He’d rushed through his mission, still careful to be thorough, to get back to you. The Shadow Gallery wasn’t the friendliest of places for those who weren’t used to being alone; it’s why he loathed himself for leaving you, among other reasons. Honestly, he’d expected you to be curled up with a film, safe, warm and most importantly, destroying the eerie silence that suffocated most rooms; well, the music certainly took care of that though it was more beautiful than any film could stand to be.

“That was quite lovely,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” You breathed. “When did you get in?”

“Somewhere between jazz and rock. You never told me you could play the piano.”

“You never asked and until today the opportunity never arose.”

“Touché. If you permit me to ask, would you be so kind as to play another?”

You recollected all the times V had shown you kindness. He’d opened his home to you without question, spent countless nights escorting you through the Gallery or reading to you, introduced you to his favourite films and watched yours in return; the least you could do now was to give him the one thing he’d requested.  Shuffling over, you patted the bench, inviting him to sit with you. He perched on the seat, watching silently as your hands grazed lightly over the keys.

“What do you want to hear?” You asked.

“What song moves you?”

You pondered the question, then began playing a sweet melody you’d known since childhood, “ _Tale As Old As Time._ ” It didn’t matter if V didn’t know what it was from, he was content to be by your side, taking solace in your presence.


End file.
